


Cheesy For You.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Severus sighs impatiently. He’s got essays to correct, and Harry is putting heart and soul arguing with the shopkeeper about the freshness of some poncy cheese.





	Cheesy For You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheankelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/gifts).



> I want to dedicate this particular work to my dear friend Sheankelor, since today is her birthday, and I'm hoping this drabble will make her smile. Happy birthday, Ree! May your day, and year, be merry. :D

**Title:** **Cheesy For You.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **IJ,** **LJ** **,** **DW** **)** **prompt challenges** **#6** **75** **:** **Heart and Soul.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. I make no profit from writing fanfiction.  
**Summary:** Severus sighs impatiently. He’s got essays to correct, and Harry is putting heart and soul arguing with the shopkeeper about the freshness of some poncy cheese.

**Cheesy For You.  
  
**

Severus sighs impatiently. He’s got essays to correct, and Harry is putting heart and soul arguing with the shopkeeper about the freshness of some poncy cheese.

“Either buy the stupid thing already or choose another. At this rate, Apparating to bloody Switzerland and eating there would be faster!”

Harry beams at him. “That's a wonderful idea, sweetheart.”

Severus blinks. “It is?”

“Let’s have our anniversary lunch in Europe.”

“O-our _anniversary_? Oh! Harry, I-

“You forgot. I know.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s OK. You’re crazy busy right now, and you still made time for me. That’s what matters the most, Severus.”


End file.
